Opposites: (Parappa X Raparra)
by squishleudders
Summary: Holy heck, sorry for the long wait. I just haven't felt like writing fanfictions, sorry once again. I've literally had this open in notepad for a couple of days now, and my friends kept telling me to finish it, so of course I did. Yes I will make chapter 2, hopefully soon. There's a song in chapter 1, (Skillet: Awake And Alive) (Cover made by my friend Trulor.) Enjoy lmao
1. A Crush You Say?

Note: My first Parappa X Raparra fanfiction (kinda anyways) If you don't know who Raparra is, he's the opposite version of Parappa, just like Rammy and Lammy. Enjoy stinkbags~

Raparra was laying down on a couch in Rammy's apartment, they lived together due to their relationship. The dog was playing games on his phone until Rammy bursed in through the bedroom.

"Raparra we need to fix this."  
"Fix what?"  
"Our relationship."  
"Ugh, what do you mean?"  
"I mean, like, all you do is sit here all day playing your stupid games."  
"They aren't stupid. Plus, if you'd actually take me places maybe I wouldn't be in this stuck up of an apartment playing games all day."  
"You can take yourself places! I don't have to do everything for you."  
"What?! You don't do everything for me! I can do things myself. And even if you did everything for me you wouldn't have to. That's your decission."  
"If it's my decission then get out of my apartment!"  
"You can't do that!"  
"Yes I can! Now it's over, GET OUT!"  
"No I'm serious! You can't do this! It's literally the only place I have to live. If you kick me out, then I'll have no where to live!"  
"Get your own apartment then, I'm tired of you always laying around doing nothing. Now get the hell out!"  
"Kiss my ass." He mumbled under his breath.

Raparra started to form fear of what would happen if he found no place to live and was out on the streets. The dog packed up his stuff and started to walk out of Rammy's apartment. Since Parappa was the only friend he had, why not go there to stay? Raparra walked over to Parappa's apartment and knocked on the door. The rapping dog stood up from his coffee table and walked over to answer the door, he opened it and there he saw his old opposite friend Raparra.

"Oh hey Raparra, what brings you here?"  
"Rammy just broke up with me and kicked me out. Can I stay with you?"  
"...Sure. But you have to get an apartment soon. And a job.."  
"I will."

Raparra walked over to the couch to unpack his stuff.

"Do you need help unpacking?"  
"No.."  
"Alright."

Parappa walked back over to the coffee table, sat down, and started to sip on his coffee some more.

"Hey Parappa, you wanna go somewhere today?"  
"Sure, why are you asking though?"  
"W-well I just wanted to get out of the building for a moment or so. I just thought It'd be nice."  
"Oh, okay. So, where do ya wanna go Raparra?"  
"I dunno, the movies? Maybe go out to eat?"  
"Sounds fine to me. Let's go."

Parappa was wondering why Raparra wasn't being his grouchy self, and he was starting to like the new him. They walked out of the building and into Parappa's car. The rapping dog drove over to the theater where there was bunches of people were lined up at. ((A couple minutes pass)), Raparra's legs were hurting and felt like he was gonna stumble, but maybe not.

"Ugh! Why are they taking so long?!"  
"You just need patience.. Just wait."  
"You're telling me I don't have patience?!"  
"Well.. uh..-"  
"...Just. Never freaking mind."

"Hey look! We're up!"  
"Finally!"  
"Two tickets to Zombie Wars 2" (I can't name things lmao)  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks!"

Parappa held the tickets in his hand as they walked into the theater.

"You want a drink or popcorn?"  
"Popcorn, no drink."  
"Alrighty."

Parappa ordered the popcorn and led Raparra to the entry of the movie. They sat down, and there was no one there since the movie had already come on on DVD.

"There isn't anyone here Parappa.."  
"It doesn't matter as long as we see the movie."  
"Yeah, alright..."

Raparra kept covering his face throughout the movie due to all of the zombies, not much of a scared person, but around Parappa, he just felt weird. The rapping dog saw Raparra shaking throughout the movie, so why not comfort him a bit? He placed a hand on his shoulder. The dog's heart bounced and his face started to turn a bright red.

"Raparra? It's just a movie. None of it's real. No need to be scared."  
"I-I'm not s-scared.."  
"Seems like you are to me. Seriously though, why are you so scared? I thought you weren't that kind of perso-"  
"I'M NOT SCARED!" Raparra shouted out through the movie threater.  
"It's just.. I've been feeling weird today. Or, like, strange... I don't know."  
"Oh. Well just saying, I'm here for you. Got that?" Raparra's heart tingled a bit, not knowing what the hell was even going on.  
"Y-yeah.."

Parappa took his hand off of the dog's shoulder, his heart losing the sensation of tingles as he took his hand off. Raparra started to calm down a bit after Parappa's words hit him. Every zombie that popped out, he couldn't care less for. Knowing that Parappa was beside him, everything was gonna be alright. The end of the movie came near, Raparra was still sitting calm, but had a mind full of thoughts. Such as, why was he stuttering? He never does. Why were there tingles in his chest? That never happens. And why did he feel so damn weird around his friend? He didn't know.  
Suddenly, he felt something on top of his arm. It was Parappa's arm. The dog could feel his own face heating up, flushing. Those tingles came back once more and he started to feel these weird sparkles around his heart. Parappa instantly noticed where his arm was, he briefly apoligized and continued to watch the end of the movie. Raparra's heart kept beating out of his chest, he had no idea what the hell was going on with him today. He reached his arm into the bucket of popcorn and grabbed a handfull, then ate it. He repeated, but then, he felt a hand on top of his in the popcorn bucket. It was Parappa's. The dog's face heated up and he suddenly felt his face started to burn a bit. ("Wait.. Am I... B-blushing..?") He thought to himself as Parappa's hand went out of the bucket.  
Once again, he briefly apoligized. The credits started to appear and go on the screen as Parappa got up.

"Well, movie's over now. Where do ya wanna go next Raparra?"  
"I dunno.. Maybe let's just head back to your apartment. It's getting pretty l-late after all..."  
"Nonsense! We still got 2 hours until 10, we have plenty of time! How about we go to Beard Burgers?"  
"I'm full on popcorn."  
"Hmm... Well what about the arcade? Or maybe the music store. I mean, they do ha-"  
"Sure."  
"Music store it is!"

Raparra stood up and followed behind Parappa, making their way out of the theater. They hopped into Parappa's car and rode over to the music store. After a couple of minutes they arrive,  
getting out of the car and entering the store.

"Wanna go to the guitar section?"  
"...Sure. But I'm not really good at playing them. When Rammy left her apartment sometimes I'd play her guitar, but I can't anymore."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Now, come on, let's go play some guitars!"

Parappa grabbed Raparra by the hand and hurried over to the guitar section. Raparra was blushing the whole time, and that's when he noticed, he might've had a crush on Parappa. The rapping dog handed him a guitar and he started to play, Parappa wasn't expecting what happens next. He started singing his heart out, not rapping it.

"I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slippin' from your arms."  
"It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me, at last!"  
"I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what to believe inside. Now, It's my time. I'll do what I want cuz' this is my life!"  
"Here! (Right here!) Right now! (Right now!), I'll stand my guard and never back down!"  
"I know what I believe inside. I'm awake, and I'm alive!"

Raparra started to rock through the song as his heart was being jammed out of his chest. He knew it belonged to Parappa. All of those broken years of thinking he liked girls, but for heck sake,  
he felt so much better with Parappa. Gender didn't matter to him in this kind of situation, he just wanted someone that believed in him even if he made mistakes, and someone that cared. He clearly noticed Parappa was that person, his opposite he'd fallen for today. The end of the song hit off and Parappa was amazed. His opposite singing instead of rapping? Yeahp. The dog couldn't keep his eyes off of his opposite's hand as it was streaming meaningfully against the guitar strings. It truly amazed him how well he was at playing guitar.

"That was outstanding! How'd you learn to play like that?"  
"I don't really know. I guess, I just... Believed." He could feel his face heating up again.  
"That's the spirit! Wanna go check out other sections?"  
"Nah. We've done enough to day. Plus, I feel tired."  
"Alright, let's head home."

Parappa and Raparra got into the car and drove to the apartment. When the two dog's arrived, they sat down onto the sofa.

"Where am I gonna sleep tonight?"  
"You could sleep here or in my bed."  
"I'm tired of sleeping on couches to be honest, could I sleep in your bed?"  
"Yeah. I'll sleep he-"  
"Wait! Could you... Like... Sleep w-with me..?"  
"Sure if It'd make you feel better."  
"Th-thanks.."  
"No problem Raparra."

Parappa led his opposite back to the bedroom and got him all settled. The rapping dog lyed down next to Raparra and he snoozed off pretty quickly. Not Raparra though. He felt all sweaty, his face burning, and his ears soaking with sweat. He rolled over and tapped on Parappa's shoulders, waking him up.

"Parappa I can't sleep."  
"Why? What's up?"  
"I'm sweating." Him not adding the other detail for a certain reason.  
"It's probably from all of the heat, just take your sweater off if It's bothering you that badly."  
"Yeah, yeah, fine."

Raparra slid his sweater off and threw his grey beanie onto the floor. Still, heating up. He even took the covers off, nope. That was until Parappa started to cool him down a bit. The rapping dog rolled over and wrapped his arms around his friend's chest. Raparra's body started to lose It's heat, his body cooling down rapidly. Parappa lyed his head onto Raparra's shoulder, causing the opposite dog's face to flush into red. He was sleeping with Parappa? Or was this whole day just a dream? Nope. It sure didn't seem real. Sleeping with his crush, going out, living with him. He wanted this day to never end. But it did, sadly. This was the best day he'd ever had in a long while. He never knew what would come tomorrow. 


	2. Stupid Feelings

Raparra woke up with Parappa's head lying on his chest, the dog snoring. Raparra groaned and gently lifted Parappa's head off of himself.

Raparra got up out of the other dog's bed and went to go get him some cereal. The black dog sat on the couch and got out his iPhone. He started checking his notifications before making cereal, just relaxing a bit with his lazy self.

His phone suddenly shut off, forgetting he didn't charge it last night.

"God f@%king d%@nit! Stupid mother f%#king phone. Aghhh!!!"

The black dog slammed his phone across the room,surprisingly it didn't crack like last time. Little did he know the loud thump on the ground woke Parappa up.

Raparra got his charger and jabbed it into the plug in, almost electrocuting himself.

He dropped his phone onto his bag and jumped back onto the other dog's couch, not knowing how much noise he was making from his low hearing. Usually dogs have great hearing, but for Raparra it's otherwise. Since he always had his headphones busting loud, his hearing senses worsened.

He lied back sideways onto the comfortable couch, and lowered his head onto the armrest. The dog thought to himself, before knowing he was speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Man, what was with me yesterday? I should deny the thought of me having a crush on Parappa, it's weird and I haven't even known him for long. My parents raised me better than to be a f%#got. Oh, no they didn-"

"Morning Raparra. Hhhhhnn" The sleepy dog walked into the living room, greeting his black friend.

"Um... hey. Please tell me you didn't hear any of that..??" Raparra shook from anxiety and nervousness.

"Huh? No I only heard you cursing, haha." Parappa said as he grabbed his coffee mug.

The generous dog put some cocoa and creamed in his coffee maker, sitting his cup beside it and waiting for the coffee to be ready. Parappa yawned and sat at his friends feet, on the edge of the couch.

"Hey, Parappa... I have a question, just something random if that's okay."

"Hmm? What is it buddy?" The dog put him hand down and looked over at Raparra.

"Uh, what if, like, hmm... someone liked you? And what person was a male?" Raparra poked his fingers together and blushed a little.

"You know what, I don't really know. No one has ever liked me before so I'm not sure how to react. I'm not against them if they're male and attracted to me."

"Oh, that's a little better to hear. Say, what gender are you attracted to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I've only really liked Sunny, she is such a sweetheart, hah... NOT. She totally lashed down at me when I confessed to her. We are still friends, and I don't like talking crap but it's just how I personally feel about her. But otherwise like you were asking, I'm not sure if I'm attracted to boys or not. I think one time I had a crush on my friend PJ, but that's it. I doubt those feelings though."

"Well now I feel like, a lot better. Hahaha."

"Raparra, why did you even ask those questions?" Parappa asked him curiously.

"Why are you wondering?" Raparra replied like his unoriginal smartass self.

"Pff, well, um, OK I don't know but still. Do you like anyone Raparra?"

"I-I don't like anyone.. nope."

"You're totally denying it! Come on buddy tell me if it's bothering you."

"~ wow... someone is actually acting like they care about me for once. ~" Raparra thought to himself.

"Look, Parappa, I... I hope this doesn't make you feel offended or weird, please don't hate me, but, I THINK I, kind of... l-like-"

Raparra's confession quickly got cut off by Parappa's coffee alarm.

"Oh! Hold on bud, coffee's done!" Parappa got up excitedly, couldn't wait to have some delicious morning coffee like always.

"~ I guess I'll wait and see if these feelings are actually confirmed instead of saying something I probably don't mean to early. ~"


End file.
